that night
by cordelia.watsinhimer
Summary: Morgan and Reid meet and fall in love. ONE SHOT, TRIGGER WARNING FOR SELF HARM AND SUICIDE


The wind hit Spencer Reid's face as he stood on top of the St Jones Boulevard section of highway above the river. He hadn't stopped crying since 10:47 this morning (curse his eidetic memory) because that was when the men from the Bennington Sanitarium came to collect his mom to take her to the sanitarium so she could be treated for her mental illness properly. Spencer has been trying to help his mom for the past eight years after Mr. William Reid left his family. So, here he was. Debating taking his life, all the horrible memories came flashing back to him of his life in high school (he was twelve when he graduated, he didn't attend college), his father leaving, all the scars on his arm, the beatings he had taken, all of his mom's episodes when she didn't take her medication, and all the times he tried to do this before. Always here though, the only reason he never jumped was because he didn't know who would take care of her after he was gone. So he stayed, but, that no longer looks like an option anymore. "She now resides in Bennington's Sanitarium, so she no longer needs me" he thought.

That's when Spencer heard someone's shoes hitting the pavement. Reid turned around quickly only to come face to face with Derek Morgan.

Now, Derek had a family that cared about him very much. In Chicago, in Vegas, he has no one. So, what brought him here? Fate? Destiny? Nope, horrible memories that he can't escape. All the memories of Carl Buford molesting him in the cabin and Buford's office at the neighborhood kids' club. Normally, Morgan could focus on other things and activities and forget his past for a while. Tonight he couldn't, he knew drinking only made everything worse and he promised his mom that he wouldn't do drugs. So, here he was. Planning to end his life, he left a note in his apartment for his mom and his sisters. Derek couldn't handle the pain anymore.

Reid happened to be a slightly shorter than Morgan so when Reid turned around, he came face to face with Morgan.

"What are you doing here?" Reid asked, panic obvious in his voice.

"I am here to die, you?" Morgan replied.

"S-s-s-same." Reid hated the fact that he stuttered right then.

"Well, would you like to tell me why you are going to die tonight and I will tell you why I am going to die?" Morgan questioned, the man in front of him intrigued him and he wanted to know why he wanted to die.

"You really want to know?" By this point, Morgan had taken a step back.

"Yeah, you wanna sit while we talk?"

"Sure." They both sit down on the cold, gray pavement beneath them.

"Well," Spencer began, "I started sixth grade when I was six and graduated at age twelve. The kids at school bullied me because I was smarter and smaller than they were. My dad left when I was ten because my mom has a mental illness that frequently makes her have episodes and he couldn't put up with them anymore. So, he left me to take care of my mom by myself and today I put her into a mental help facility so she could get all the help she needs. Insurance covers all of the cost and she is really the only reason I am still alive. I promised myself that until my mom was in a better place, that I could really die. And now," Spencer paused for a moment, a few tears escaped from his eyes and cleared his throat, "And now, she is in a better place. You?"

"Well, I saw my dad die when I was ten. He was a cop, we were going home when he was shot. I then became "The Man" of the house, nothing really changed. But, then I met Carl Buford." Morgan had a glaze over his eyes when he paused. Reid stayed silent, but Reid would have preferred to hug the man across from him. "Carl, he, molested me." Morgan stated.

"Would you mind if I hugged you?" Reid hesitantly asked, one of the many things beaten into him at school was that being gay was bad and that no man would like a guy like you.

Morgan's response was to open his arms and Reid reached over and hugged him. Neither man wanted to leave the embrace, so neither one did. After awhile, Morgan noticed that Reid was shivering

"Hey, curly hair?"

"Yeah?" Reid responded.

"How about we go back to my hotel room and keep hugging and save dying to tomorrow? If we choose to die tomorrow anyway, but. I would like to get to know you better and besides, it's cold up here."

"Sure. That's sounds nice. Thank you." Reid stood up first and offered his hand down to the dark skinned man.  
"So, what is your name curly hair?" Morgan asked after he stood up.

"Spencer Reid, you?"

"Derek Morgan."

"Well, would you rather go back to my house? The house is only three blocks away from here."

"Sounds great." The two men walked side by side with their steps matching. Reid almost immediately leaned against Morgan for warmth and Morgan lifted his arm up so that Spencer could be warmer and more comfortable.

That was how the two lovebirds met five years ago. Since then, they both have moved on past their past. Sure, every now and then one would have a bad day, but the other would help them through it. The duo both got jobs to work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit of the FBI. The team they work with attended their "wedding" and Morgan and Reid always sleep in the same bed and have since the night they met.

 **A/N I got my info from the the Criminal Minds Wiki page about Diane and google maps for the location. I do not own the characters.**


End file.
